


Unlikely Meeting, Unlikely Aide

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Optimus flees to the wilds for a brief escape from the newness of becoming Prime and has a rather unexpected and unlikely encounter.





	Unlikely Meeting, Unlikely Aide

Optimus trudged along through the wilds of Vos. Newly named Prime he had fled where none dared to follow. The Matrix was calm and soothing in his chassis. He knew, somehow, that if he showed he meant no harm the Seekers, if they came upon him or he on them, wouldn't hurt him.

 

That was, until he stepped wrong on a patch of sand and went tumbling underground. Strange, there weren't supposed to be burrowing creatures in this area.

 

He slowly looked around, hoping whatever made the hole wasn't a predator or at least wasn't big enough to be a threat to him.

 

A soft moan greeted his audials and an overenergized EM field met his in warning. He had stumbled on something he shouldn't have.

 

"Ohhh. What have you gotten yourself into now?" he muttered to himself.

 

With care, he tried to negotiate the tunnel. He couldn't climb out and didn't want to pull more sand on top of himself.

When he found the Seeker, he stopped still. It was in his bipedal mode, sprawled out on the floor of the den. His vents were laboring and his frame had heatwaves rising off of it. Optimus began carefully stepping around him, hoping to get out before he was noticed. It was only then that he realized something - or rather someone - was missing in this picture.

 

The Seeker was in heat. So... where was his mate?

 

"...Primus." Optimus muttered. On the one hand, if his mate had left to get food, he didn't want to be here when he came back. On the other hand, if there was no mate at all... This poor Seeker was going to melt internally at the temperatures he was radiating.

 

Kicking himself, he opened his mouth. "Are you all right?" What? No moron he obviously was NOT all right! "I mean... where's your mate?" That wasn't much smarter but a little.

  
The Seeker hissed weakly at him. "No... mate."

 

"No mate? You're putting yourself in danger hiding like this."

  
"...I don't want... to be used." He bared his denteas.

 

"I understand that, but why not ask someone you trust to help you?"

 

The Seeker was silent. "...There's no one. I'm alone in the world, and when I'm gone, no one will miss me."

 

"What? Alone? How can you be alone?"

 

"...My family is gone, and I was never much for friends." He sighed. "Please, leave me be. I want to die in peace. I don't have long."

 

"... I could help you."

  
He bared his teeth. "You come crashing into my den and decide to ask that? I should split you open from windshield to codpiece."

 

"I didn't try to fall in here, and I think it'd be a damn shame to let you die. My predecessor committed the worst of crimes against the Seekers, and I know I can't ever make up for it, but... I'd like to do what I can."

 

"Fine... Just don't ask for enthusiasm." Starscream rested his helm back on the sand. "I can't move much right now."

 

"I understand. I'm not asking for a relationship, here. I just want to help you survive."

  
"Ugh. Just get on with it."

 

He did as told, and the Seeker's heat slowly came under control as they finished.

 

The Seeker dragged himself away from him on one hip and rested against the tunnel wall. "...Why did you come out here?"

 

"To escape for a bit. I... I'm the new Prime, and Sentinel left one hell of a mess for me to clean up. I was mobbed by council and senate members and staff members until I thought I was going to suffocate."

  
"So you came to the lands of the barbarians and stumbled across the Prince of Vos. Irony."

 

"Or Primus... having a laugh or giving us a kick to do something to change the mess Sentinel left."

  
"I don't believe in Primus." Starscream sighed. "Starscream."

 

"Optimus Prime. Ironic same initials still. Used to be Orion Pax. Well Primus or not, still might be a kick for us to shock the world and try to fix it. Sentinel did his best to break it. You survived him. Why pass us a chance to spit on his legacy and help me tear it down?"

 

"...I'm the last." Starscream muttered. "I have nothing to go on with, so why not? I guess it's better than dying here."

 

"It'll be hard but probably fun to shock everyone. Lets do some damage." He found himself smiling a little. The new Prime was strange. Maybe that was a good thing.


End file.
